Saviour Blade
Personality Saviour is a calm swordman who possess unmatched swordplay. He is very serious in battles and firmly believes that when two swordmen fight, the only real victory is taking your opponent's life, and the only acceptable defeat is death. Saviour is seen to have an insane side to him, as seen when the curse kicks in. During this state, he have no control of what his body can do, and only thinks of defeating the opponent. However, he is shown to still care for his opponents, as seen when he sacrificed his life to let Slash live, despite the fact he could easily defeat Slash in his insane state. Plot Past A high ranking Demon Army Officer, Saviour usually takes charge of attacks in Drakion 's absence. He met a certain wandering demon one day during an attack he leads, and was attacked by him without warning. Although he defeated the demon easily, he was impressed by the demon's ability of duplicating swords, and asked to train him. Hoping to surpass him one day, the demon reluctantly accepts, and introduced himself as 'Hiro ' The two sparred on many occasions, and Hiro improved at an alarming rate, to the point he attained the Commander Rank within two months of joining the Demon Army. On their last battle, Saviour, knowing Hiro is interested in the Destiny Charm, promised him a fragment if he wins when they next meet. The two went their separate ways after receiving two different commands from Drakion . Triston City Arc After Slash , Zalfier and Ming defeated Kazar , Saviour approaches them and asked them whether they want to join the Demon Army. Upon hearing their rejection, he defeated them quickly, but was called back by a mysterious person before the killing blow was dealt. The following day, Saviour commanded the demon army in the raid of Triston City. Slash found him at the plains and challenged him. Saviour was struck by thunder and as a result, gave Slash an opportunity to win. He then became insane, probably due to the charm curse, but was able to control himself to some extent. He asked Slash to end his life to put an end to the curse. Abilities Basic *Flight - Saviour is capable of flight due to being a Winged Demon Demon Skills *Death Bringer - Throws a giant sword of dark energy onto the ground, explodes on impact *Execution of the Fallen - Attacks an airborne target, causing target to fall. As the target is falling, fires a number of energy bolts at it and is then finished with a single decisive strike. *Symphony of Destruction(Saviour's Version) - Traps the opponent in a sphere of dark energy and attack the trapped opponent from inside Combo Skills *Combo Shield - Creates a shield that absorbs damage based off combo count on usage *Combo Bomb - Throws one combo orb forward *Combo Bomb; Pentagon Form - Throws the entire combo cycle forward, deals heavy damage but only usable with full combo. Weapons Archfield's claymore - Saviour's sword. It has a very sharp and durable blade, capable of piercing through thick monster hide and weak armour. It is unknown where it went after Saviour's defeat. Major Battles *Ep 2 : Saviour vs Slash&Zalfier&Ming (Win) *Ep 5 : Saviour vs Slash (Lose) *Offscreen : Saviour vs Hiro (Sparring, 99Wins, 0 Losses) Trivia *Despite dying early in the series, Saviour is seen as one of the more important Antagonists. As seen when in every Arc there is at least one mention of him, and at least one person who is related to him (Hiro and Aegis ), until it was revealed that the reason is because he was the Crown Prince of the Underworld. *In initial concepts of DB, Saviour acted as Slash's nemesis, being the character Slash fought the most.